Misunderstandings
by EvieWhite
Summary: Madison is struggling so Misty tries to comfort her and be a friend, but Madison takes it the wrong way and kisses Misty. Cordelia sees the kiss, and though they aren't officially a couple it still hurts her. Now Misty has to explain that it was all just a big misunderstanding. tumblr prompt. M because there are mentions of Madison being raped, TW.


**Prompt: Misty is comforting Madison (for whatever reason) when Madison suddenly kisses her. Cordelia sees, and it all just a big misunderstanding.**

**AN: Cordelia and Misty are not actually a couple but they definitely have feelings for each other. Takes place after the coffin incident, and let's pretend that Delia is not blind. **

**Misty's POV**

As I walk down the halls of Miss Robichaux's Academy, on my way to the greenhouse, I can hear muffled sobs coming from one of the girl's room. Sadness spills out of the room and it's almost overwhelming.

I think it's Madison. As angry as I still am with her for the whole coffin thing, I can't bear to let her go through pain like that alone. Even people like Madison deserve some sort of friend and comfort.

"Madison?" I knock on her door softly. "Can I come in?"

"Go away stupid swamp witch!" Madison's voice is usually strong and filled with attitude, but now even her insult sounds sad.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway." The door creaks as I slowly open it. "I heard you cryin' and I just wanted to see if you're okay and all."

The young girl is lying on her bed with her face in a pillow. "Please go away, Misty." She seems even sadder now. Madison sits up and clutches the pillow to her chest. Mascara is streaked down her cheeks. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Madison, you're alone in here too much; you don't even come down to dinner anymore. I ain't buyin that tough bitch act you got goin on." Dramatically, Madison throws herself back on the bed again as I sit beside her. "I know you ain't my biggest fan, but I'm a good listener. You can talk to me ya know."

Madison sighs and sniffles back her remaining tears. "Maybe…"

I can sense her tremendous misery; so to try and put her at ease, I touch her knee. "It's okay, take your time."

Closing her eyes, the young witch takes a deep breath and begins with a shaking voice. "I know that I show a lot of skin sometimes, and I know that I can be really flirty, but that doesn't mean anyone can touch me without my permission."

"Of course it doesn't!" Already guessing where this is going, I feel so much empathy for her. No one should have to experience pain like that.

"Well, when I first came here Zoe and I snuck out to some party… I wasn't wearing very much and…" the girl starts to cry again, looking like the broken little bird that I saved so long ago. "And a group of guys took advantage of me… They raped me."

She breaks down in sobs, shaking violently. "I can't sleep without reliving it, Misty. It's horrible."

"Oh Madison." I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, feeling sort of like what a big sister must feel like. "It's okay, they aren't going to hurt you ever again. I promise I'll protect you." With the pad of my thumb, I wipe away her tears and then look at her seriously. "You're safe now Madison."

With trembling hands she cups my cheeks and, before I know what's happening, her lips are pressed firmly to mine. I'm too stunned to respond at first, but when she tries to slip her tongue into my mouth I quickly back away.

I hear loud, clacking heels paired with the sound of sobs coming from the hallway. Shit. Cordelia.

Madison looks at me with confusion and sadness. "Didn't you want to kiss me? Isn't that why you're here?"

I hold her hand tightly, not wanting her to feel any more difficult emotions. "No. I'm just here cause I wanted to comfort you as a friend. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way 'bout you. I'll always be here for you, only as a friend though."

Madison nods, seeming to take this information well. "Thank you, Misty. I'm sorry for bashing your head in and locking you in a coffin. You're really sweet."

She smiles, an actual smile that lets me see the good soul hiding beneath her hard exterior.

"You should go get your girl. I'm pretty sure Cordy saw the kiss."

After another hug, I hurry out of Madison's room to the one place I know I'll find Cordelia, the greenhouse. I barge through the door, becoming increasingly worried that I inadvertently ruined everything.

I'm in love with Miss Cordelia. She means the world to me. Though I've never told her before, I need her to know that she is the only one for me. "Miss Delia?"

She's standing towards the back, aggressively potting plants. "What do you want Misty?" She says rather harshly. 'Shouldn't you be off with the Academy slut?!"

"Don't say that 'bout her, Dee. She's just a scared little girl who needs help. She kissed me, I pushed her away."

I can see Cordelia furiously wiping tears from her eyes. "Yeah well, it didn't look like that to me!"

"You walked away before you could see the whole incident. I really did push her away!"

Walking up beside the one woman I truly have feelings for, I place my hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, she doesn't shrug it off. "Miss Delia…" I begin nervously. "Madison was hurt real bad. I was just tryin' ta comfort her, but I guess she took it the wrong way. It's just a misunderstanding. I'm really sorry if that hurt you. But I gotta tell ya' something nayways…I love you Miss Cordelia."

She puts down her gardening and looks at me with watery eyes. Her expression is soft now, understanding and loving. "I love you too, Misty."

We both smile at each other, standing there a bit awkward and unsure of what to do next. Butterflies flutter around in my chest, but I always follow my instincts so I lean in and kiss Cordelia Goode like she's never been kissed before.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
